warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Riot\AU
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gray page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Holhol1235 (Talk) 23:05, July 19, 2010 Hi. *Would you consider Gray to be a protagonist in the story? --★ Blanky 23:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) An important notice... PLEASE MODIFY YOUR SECTION ON THE ADMINISTRATORS PAGE AND ADD A MAPLESTORY PIC OF YOURSELF, THEN EDIT YOUR DESCRIPTION AS YOU LIKE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!! -Love, Blanky}} When you mentioned me on your user page, you put, and I quote "MRS. 12:00blue". I'm not married. Midnightblue05 19:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) hey could i gonna create a character that is teh in teh inferno police, could she be teh queens apprentice? Dentface 18:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) kk, also do u plan on the queen dying at the end of part 1 of warrior, or no? Dentface 18:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) also, i plan on making a priestess that does voodoo magic to heal inferno police warriors, but will have a greater part later..... that is if its ok with u since u seem to control most of teh important inferno characters. Dentface 18:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ok, ill just add teh priestess in teh sequel, instead of introducing her in teh original. Dentface 19:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ik, i plan to have my general die, and the priestess revives her so she can wreak havoc in teh sequel as a minor antagonist. Dentface 19:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) actually, i wont make her a general, ill make her an assassin who attacks teh protagonists on their journey, but will have a battle with her brother outside the entrance of teh inferno lair, dies, then at the beginning of teh sequel teh priestess will bring her back to life. (also i plan that the priestess breaks out of teh inferno prison at teh end of teh first part. Dentface 19:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ok there can be more ppl with teh assassin in teh final battle, but could they be minor ppl so my character can kill them (i plan to bring him back for teh sequel) Dentface 19:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) actually, forget teh whole assassin business. ill make her a general (if it ok with u) , who will guard teh outside of teh liar. is there a certain uniform inferno ppl have to wear? Dentface 19:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) And then, liek, shtuff happens... I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BRAWL! I couldn't really find any blue and red armor, so I couldn't do teh outfit for the Queen the exact way you wanted. }} Explosions For The Win! Okay, so, I was thinking about the final battle between Mina and the Queen person (I forget her name so easily). Anyway, I was wondering if you had any specific things that you had planned for the final battle between them, and also why you wanted Mina to fight the Queen. Midnightblue05 21:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE SENT YOU A MESSAGE ON THE ANSWERS WIKI! YOU MUST CHECK IT AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS...PLEASE? Also, when you do respond, can you send me a message on my talk page so I know you repsonded. Thank you. Midnightblue05 23:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE RESPOND TO THE MESSAGE I SENT YOU AN ETERNITY AGO A FEW DAYS AGO ON THE MYSIMS ANSWERS WIKI. IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRICIATED. Midnightblue05 19:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, sir. Also, I have responded, so...yes, indeed. Midnightblue05 19:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Uh, did my two messages not show up? I sent you two messages a day ago...Um, if then didn't, then I will resend them, but if not, please reply! Midnightblue05 21:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) You must be really annoyed with me always telling you to respond RESPOND PLOX! Midnightblue05 02:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, and if you want my to stop asking you to respond all the time, I will. -__- Midnightblue05 02:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Peslae rpnosed polx (hopefully, you can read that). Midnightblue05 00:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Stuffz go here --The Dented Face 20:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Train track, train! }} I do remember you saying you pictured him as the Duke from the Avatar?}} O. I. C. (Oh, I see...) If possible, would you like to help me with the villains in my new RP? Midnightblue05 22:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, here's my idea so far. Feel free to let your mind explode with other ideas...actually, don't. It would be kind of disturbing. >.> So, all those years ago, when that guy said the forest was haunted or whatever, he was telling the truth. See, there was this man, long before even that incident, who lived in the middle of the forest. He was a doctor/scientist who worked on inventions and such to improve the lives of people. He had a son, and he carried on his fathers work when he passed away. Throughout those years, some people showed up, with illnesses and such, and both of them were able to help them out. That's how the whole rumor about it being a "magical world" came to pass. However, the son's own son (the first guy's grandson) had different plans. He wanted to genetically alter humans to make them "better." His father wouldn't allow it, saying it was wrong, so he killed his father, then began his tests. His own son and daughter now run the same operation, and they have mutated many people in those years (thus where the idea of "monsters" came from), all of whom have come in search of a better life. Those mutations have side effects, one man got away and the rumors started, etc., etc. And that's kind of where the RP starts: 100 years after that man first began the rumors. So, that's the gist of it. What do you think? Midnightblue05 01:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *I like both of your ideas, but the only issue with the 2nd one is that I only planned on a brother and sister. I could change it, though...perhaps another brother whom they mutated? Midnightblue05 22:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *I was going to have either Isaac or Rayen be mutated, so it's fine if your character is mutated. I just don't want everyone's characters to be mutated...>.> Midnightblue05 23:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, that would make it much more interesting. Also, how old do you think the two siblings would be? Midnightblue05 *Okay, that'll be the ages. But, um...I seriously don't get what you're saying in the second part. The dead scientist's brain is still alive...in a computer? Midnightblue05 21:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Any other ideas? Midnightblue05 22:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) *You mean to get to the place, or once they're inside the place? Midnightblue05 21:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Rainbow Veins